The inventive concept relates generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory system, a host system, and a method of performing a write operation in the memory system.
In a data processing system, an encryption process may be performed to protect stored data, or a data compression process may be performed to decrease the size of stored data. The compression and encryption processes are commonly performed in a host within the data processing system. Unfortunately, however, these processes tend to decrease overall system performance and increase power consumption due to arithmetic operations of the compression process or the encryption process. Accordingly, there is a general need for improved approaches to data compression and encryption that avoid at least the above shortcomings of conventional approaches.